Prue Halliwell
Prudence "Prue" Halliwell (28 outubro de 1970 - décimo sétimo de maio de 2001) foi o filho primogênito de Patty Halliwell, uma bruxa e Victor Bennet, um mortal. Ela é a irmã mais velha de Piper e Phoebe, e meia-irmã de Paige Matthews. poder de Prue nascimento foi telecinese, que lhe permitiu mover objetos com sua mente. Em 24 de março de 1975, ela foi visitada pela versão futura de si mesma. Em novembro de 1975, depois de duas das irmãs Prue tinha nascido, sua avó Penny vinculados seus poderes para manter um bruxo Nicholas de matá-los e roubar seus poderes. A memória de ter tido poderes foi apagado de sua avó. Seis meses após a morte de sua avó, que recuperou seus poderes, tornando-se o profetizado as Encantadas - as bruxas mais poderosas de todos os tempos. Quanto mais velha de quatro irmãs, Prue era considerado o mais poderoso e destemido, e ocasionalmente chamado de "Super Bruxa". Durante sua vida, Prue tinha de equilibrar o seu destino de derrotar as forças do mal em San Francisco com a assumir a responsabilidade por suas irmãs e levar uma vida normal como uma mulher de negócios bem sucedido. Embora ela foi tragicamente assassinado por Shax, o assassino pessoal da fonte de todo mal, em seu terceiro ano de ser uma bruxa, personagem Prue e habilidades garantir que ela nunca será esquecido, e é sugerido que ela viu suas irmãs dela vida após a morte, embora ela o fez em silêncio e invisíveis. Infância e Crescer Prue era antigamente um feliz, criança, witty ingênua que gostava de jogar e discutir com sua irmã, Piper, e tinha perto de perfeito controle sobre seu poder de telecinese nascimento. Ela também foi uma boa amizade com Andy Trudeau, que se tornou seu namorado na escola. (That 70's Episode). Depois de suas duas irmãs mais novas, Phoebe e Paige, nasceram, no entanto, perdeu seus poderes Prue (sua Gramas tinham sido forçados a vincular a magia das irmãs para protegê-los), e ela acabou se esqueceu completamente. Infelizmente, Prue estava destinado a perder muito mais. Ela foi a única das quatro irmãs para ver o cadáver de sua mãe, logo após Patty morreu, e foi uma memória que assombrou pelo resto de sua vida. Ela antes tinha um bom relacionamento com seu pai, Victor, e amava ler suas histórias. Contínua, aquecido divergências entre o pai ea avó, no entanto, ele levou a deixar a família. Não compreender plenamente toda a situação, Prue cresceu a acreditar que seu pai abandonou ela e suas irmãs de propósito, e cresceu a odiá-lo, mesmo afirmando que ele foi morto para ela - "Ele morreu no dia em que deixou a mãe". Esses eventos resultaram em Prue se tornar uma mãe de aluguel para suas irmãs mais novas, sacrificando sua infância para ajudá-la Gramas aumentá-las - uma tarefa que, de acordo com suas irmãs mais novas, muito bem feita: Piper declarou que ela e Phoebe tinha mais fácil porque era Prue tão responsável, e Phoebe se Prue confessou que tinha sido mais como uma mãe para ela do que uma irmã mais velha, na medida em que a comunicação entre eles foi realmente difícil. Prue nunca mais viu seu pai novamente, até que ela estava no final dos anos 20, logo depois que ela e suas irmãs se juntaram novamente (Obrigado Por Não Morphing). Embora ela era particularmente hostil para com ele, inicialmente, vendo-o como nada mais do que uma ameaça a ela e suas irmãs, Prue, finalmente, pôde deixar de ir ao passado, e veio a entender as complicações que levaram a seu pai, deixando a família, e ambos conseguiram consertar seu relacionamento. Durante seus anos de liceu, Prue era um aluno muito popular Um-lista, o presidente do Conselho Estudantil e líder de torcida. Em algum momento, ela também se tornou rebelde, mas isso não a impediu de aprender a ser responsável e protetora de sua família. Ela desejava ser um fotógrafo profissional, quando era jovem, talvez como um eco psíquica de sua vida passada na década de 1920 como uma das tias de Penny. Aos dezessete anos, o menino pensou que estava no amor com a atacou, incorrer na ira de um Grams indignado, que, de acordo com a Piper, presumivelmente usadas bruxaria para fazer desaparecer o atacante da realidade. Quando ela tinha vinte anos, ela entrou em um acidente de carro, e se culpava por ter ferido Phoebe, que foi hospitalizado após o acidente. Quando fui para a faculdade, Piper e Prue se mudou para um apartamento juntos em North Beach. Prue pegou História, e era um estudante sério, mas ainda assim tornou-se popular. Mais tarde, quando sua avó Penny ficou doente, que voltou para a mansão. Prue ficou noiva de seu chefe Roger Piper e pediu para ser sua dama de honra. Sobre este tempo, Penny tirou uma foto os três juntos na frente da mansão. Penny planejava usar uma poção para tirar as irmãs das suas competências de forma permanente, que foi contra a vontade de Patty, mas Penny morreu antes que pudesse fazê-lo. Também foi revelado que, nos dias de sua infância, as irmãs tiveram um cão de estimação chamado Rasputin, mas perdi. Anos mais tarde, quando Phoebe lançar um feitiço Lost e Found, Rasputin voltou, mas não conseguiu mantê-lo. Prue, sendo a irmã mais velha, viu-se como a figura materna da família quando sua mãe morreu, ela era conservador, cauteloso e não gostava de surpresas, e muitas vezes era deixado para a irmã do meio Piper para mediar entre Prue e Phoebe, Prue quem considerados como imaturo, irresponsável e imprevisível. Embora eles ainda tinham divergências ocasionais, seu relacionamento melhorou bastante considerável ao longo do tempo, permitindo que as três irmãs para permanecer unidos, apesar das suas diferenças notáveis. Poderes e Habilidades Telecinesia Prue originalmente tinha o poder de mover objetos com a mente (telecinesia). Desde que a raiva foi o gatilho acessar seu poder, Phoebe intencionalmente puto-la fora para aproveitar seu poder e aprender a aceitar seu destino melhor, por insistam em sua cabeça, mencionando sua ex-noiva de Roger, e, finalmente, falando sobre como se sentia sobre seu pai Phoebe e ela mesma, esta provocação levou a mover todos os medicamentos oferta na seção de como se sua potência expressa suas emoções em seu lugar (Prue usado mais tarde essa mesma técnica para ajudar Phoebe bater em seus poderes, quando eles mudaram-los in Love Hurts), sua telecinese foi originalmente focada por squinting seus olhos em seu alvo, mais tarde, ela aprendeu a canalizar a capacidade através de suas mãos, mas ela fez isso uma vez no primeiro episódio, quando ela ficou com raiva de Roger: Ela segurou as mãos no ar enquanto ela estava caminhando longe dele e fechá-los juntos, como se estrangulando um pescoço imaginário, em resposta, a gravata de Roger apertados na medida em que ele teve que cortá-lo com uma tesoura para pará-la sufocando-o. No mesmo episódio, ela demonstrou a capacidade de canalizar sua telecinese, através da fala, como pode ser visto quando um jarro de creme de leite caiu automaticamente o seu caminho em direção a ela quando ela perguntou onde ele estava. No entanto, ela nunca mais foi visto para realizar tal façanha novamente. Depois que ela aprendeu a canalizar o seu poder através de suas mãos, ela foi capaz de, por vezes, mover objetos que não foram diretamente em sua visão, como ficou demonstrado em "Flick", quando ela desligou um leitor de tela do filme em um outro quarto. Ela foi capaz de desviar de ataques mágicos, algo que ela nunca fez quando ela ainda estava canalizando o poder através de seus olhos. Projeção Astral Como desenvolver seus poderes, ela aprendeu mais tarde a habilidade de projeção astral, a capacidade de projetar sua mente de seu corpo em um estado tangível no plano físico. Neste estado, Prue fica inconsciente enquanto sua mente projetada em um corpo de concreto. Este poder é acionado quando ela quer estar em dois lugares diferentes no mesmo horário. auto-astral de Prue é idêntica a si mesma, exceto que ela não tem seu poder de telecinese. Provavelmente é porque todos os seus poderes telecinéticos integralmente utilizados, quer mantê-la em dois seres separados, ou mantê-la projeção astral sólida auto. Se Prue tinha vivido, é possível que ela poderia ter dominado a habilidade de ainda ser capaz de usar seus poderes telecinéticos na forma astral. Em apenas Mártir, a sua forma astral começou a manifestar uma vontade própria, expressando o desejo que tinha sido fortemente reprimir. Assim, ele pode ser a teoria de que seu poder de projeção astral poderia ter evoluído para clonagem, que lhe permite estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo sem ser inconsciente ou impotentes. Também é possível que o seu poder de projeção astral teria evoluído para projeção, a capacidade de manipular o tempo e realidade, projetando pensamentos ou desejos para o plano físico, essa capacidade foi exibido pela primeira vez na 8 ª temporada, pela bruxa Billie Jenkins, que, como Prue , tinha o poder de telecinese. Algum tempo antes de sua morte, Prue escreveu feitiço que permitia que o conjurador Astral Project fisicamente em qualquer lugar desejado, assim como seus poderes de trabalho, e é também mencionou que ela ensinou a Leo um pequeno truque para imitá-la A. projeção de poder. (Sympathy for the Demon Something Wicca, This Way Goes?) Vida romântica No colegial, Prue datado Andy Trudeau. No entanto, a sua relação terminou com a sua formatura, e ele se afastou. Na faculdade, ela namorou o capitão da equipa de futebol (que mais tarde treina para ser um humano demonizado), Tom Peters. Roger *Something Wicca This Way Comes Em seus vinte anos, Prue ficou noiva de Roger, que foi seu chefe no Museu de História Natural. No entanto, Roger manteve-se vir para Phoebe, secretamente, em seguida, alegou que foi a Phoebe que foi atrás dele. Embora ela acredita Roger, Prue ainda rompeu o noivado e, posteriormente, largou o emprego para ficar longe dele, uma vez que sua relação se deteriorou a tal ponto que eles não podem trabalhar como os colegas, sem ser hostil ou dizer uns aos outros. Andy Trudeau thumb|Beijo de Andy e Prue *Something Wicca This Way Comes - Deja Vu All Over Again Depois de Prue entrou em seu poder, ela sempre se envolveu em casos criminais envolvendo assassinados, desaparecidos, ou prejudicados inocentes. Isto a levou a se reunir com sua namorada de infância, Andy Trudeau, que havia se tornado um inspector com o Departamento de Polícia de San Francisco. Seus sentimentos um para o outro reacendeu, e eles começaram a namorar novamente. Em seu primeiro encontro em anos, que pegou apenas onde havia parado (dormindo juntos), mas eles decidiram retardá-lo depois. A relação, no entanto, estava destinado a ser turbulento por causa da bruxaria segredo de Prue, que causou uma série de dificuldades. Ela estava regularmente atrasado ou não comparência de datas e compromissos com Andy, para sua frustração. Eventualmente, Prue lançar um feitiço sobre Andy verdade sem o seu conhecimento, em que 24 horas depois, ele iria me lembrar de nada do dia anterior. Ela usou isso para lhe dizer a verdade sobre si mesma para ver se ele poderia aceitá-lo. A resposta era incerto, mas inclinou-se para o negativo, e ela acabou chamado de relacionamento, embora ele quebrou seu coração, uma vez que ela realmente o amava. Como seus encontros inábil em cenas de crime, as vítimas e testemunhas casas "aumentou, as suspeitas Andy tornou-se excitado. Foi revelado que ele havia indícios consideráveis de actividades das irmãs ocultismo e seu envolvimento em inúmeros casos. Eventualmente, Prue tinha outra escolha senão admitir o seu envolvimento e explicá-la. Enquanto Andy estava cético, acabou por ser provado a ele que Prue não estava trabalhando contra ele, e ele finalmente chegou a compreender a complexidade real da relação que se estragou com Prue. No entanto, uma vez que parecia que Andy e Prue poderia ter uma chance sem o problema de mágica, Andy deu sua vida para salvar suas irmãs Prue e para assegurar o bom trabalho que eles fazem continuou. Após a morte de Andy, Prue fez uma data de poucas pessoas, mas nenhuma foi extremamente memorável excepção Jack Sheridan ou o chefe do crime mortal Bane Jessup. Brendan Rowe *Quando Feiticeiros Bad Good Turn Algum tempo depois Prue rompeu com Andy, ela ajudou um bruxo de sangue metade chamado Brendan Rowe e assim se apaixonou por ele antes de ele se entregou para Deus e tornou-se sacerdote, e sua relação não ir mais longe do que um beijo. Jack Sheridan *Essa velha magia negra - Desperto Eles se conheceram durante um leilão de televisão onde Jack arrebatada leilão de Prue. Mais tarde, ele desenvolveu um interesse em Prue e transferido para a Buckland se aproximar dela. Embora inicialmente o odiava, ela começou a aquecer e se tornaram bons amigos e, finalmente, começou um relacionamento pouco antes de ela descobriu que não era certo para ela e terminou o relacionamento no mesmo dia ela largou o emprego. Bane Jessup *Ms. Hellfire e Me Dê um Sinal Quando Prue foi disfarçado como o assassino Ms. Hellfire para descobrir quem estava por trás de uma tentativa de assassinato contra ela e suas irmãs, ela conheceu Bane Jessup, um chefão do crime suave. Eventualmente, ela descobriu que o demônio Barbas Bane havia contratado para matar as irmãs, juntamente com outras 11 bruxas. Bane então contratou Ms. Hellfire para concluir o trabalho. Prue começou a cair no amor com Bane, mas tinha que tê-lo preso por conspiração para cometer assassinato, uma vez todo o plano foi descoberto e Barbas foi destruído. Bane Jessup depois apareceu novamente tentando Prue para ajudá-lo a lutar contra o demônio Litvack, que queria Bane mortos. Os dois nunca vi outra vez depois disso. Relacionamentos de curta duração Na 3 ª temporada, ela nunca teve nenhum interesse verdadeiro amor, mas mostra atrações romântico para algumas pessoas, e datado de alguns deles, Sean, Micah / Mitch, TJ Harper & Justin. Embora sob o efeito de um feitiço que transformou-a em um cão, ela foi atropelada por um fotógrafo bonito que cuidou dela até que ela fugiu. Zile *Bride and Gloom Algum tempo depois ela foi seqüestrada por um bruxo chamado Zile. Prue inconscientemente foi casada com ele pela sacerdotisa escuro, Dantalian. Devido a esta ligação, Prue se tornou temporariamente mal e voltou-se contra suas irmãs. Quando Zile foi derrotado por Piper, a segurar o mal sobre ela foi liberada. Vida profissional Museu de História Natural * Something Wicca This Way Comes Quando o show começou, Prue trabalhou no Museu de História Natural de San Francisco, que tinha trabalhado na desde a faculdade, onde conheceu Roger, que era seu chefe e mais tarde se tornou seu noivo. Depois de romper com Roger, ela entrou em seu poder e encerrar o seu trabalho no museu. Casa de Leilão Buckland ''' * I've Got You Under My Skin - Desperto Uma semana depois, ela recebeu um telefonema de Bucklands Auction House a entrevista para o trabalho de um perito de artefatos antigos. Prue observou que suas áreas de especialização são datadas da dinastia Mingh para um cartão de beisebol Mark McGwire rookie. No entanto, o leilão foi infiltrado por dois demônios chamado Rex Buckland e Hannah Webster, que estavam conspirando para matar as Encantadas, após vencê-los, Prue continuou a trabalhar lá. Foi na casa de leilões, que descobriram o uso de seu poder de projeção astral. '''415 Magazine * Sorte de Murphy - Todos os Hell Breaks Loose Desde Prue era uma criança, ela queria se tornar um jornalista fotográfico profissional pela inspiração de um homem chamado Finley Beck. Após um ano e meio na casa de leilões, ela parou e usou seu tempo livre para posterior figura que ela realmente queria fazer. Prue logo cumprido seu sonho de infância quando ela foi contratada por 415 Magazine, onde se tornou um dos melhores fotógrafos antes de morrer. Morte de Prue A morte de Prue foi consequência eventual, no final do show da terceira temporada All Hell Breaks Loose ", de uma série de acontecimentos que envolveram a magia se tornar exposto, o tempo voltou a ser, e as irmãs que estão sendo enganados pela Fonte de todo mal. Sua morte foi prenunciada próximos poucos episódios antes, no episódio Death Takes a Halliwell, Prue, onde encontra o anjo da morte e tem várias conversas com ele sobre o significado ea necessidade da Morte, que não tem sido capaz de aceitar desde que seu mãe passou. O anjo também garante que ele "não está vindo para ela ..... mas, de qualquer maneira." Depois de uma batalha com o demônio Shax junto ao Manor as meninas foram capturados em fitas por uma equipe de televisão filmando na rua, a magia, e tanto o mundo dos bruxos e demônios foi exposto ao público em geral. A exposição foi algo que o bem eo mal evitado a todo custo. Repórteres e civis começaram acampados em frente da mansão e as coisas começaram a ficar fora de controle. Depois de Piper foi baleado por um louco wannabe-bruxa, a Prue desesperada usou seus poderes para a primeira (e última) vez em inocentes para tirá-los do caminho do carro a fim de obter Piper para o hospital. Foi lá que ela foi condenada a ser baleado por forças especiais. Como Piper já estava morto havia nenhuma outra escolha para Leo, Phoebe e Cole do que tentar fazer um acordo com a fonte de todo mal, que foi tentada por Cole. A Fonte concordou em autorizar a Tempus demônio para voltar no tempo na Terra. No entanto, o objetivo último da Fonte era deter Cole após o acordo foi firmado para que Phoebe poderia ser morto. O tempo foi rebobinado por Tempus, mas só na superfície com o Underworld sendo afetados. Isso significava que Phoebe foi removido do calendário de superfície. Sem Phoebe para encontrar a magia, quando Prue, Piper e Grifiths voltou para casa, Shax foi capaz de tempestade no ataque e todos os três. Leo, em seguida, chegou demasiado tarde para curar a todos e teve que escolher entre os inocentes, sua cunhada e sua esposa. Ele escolheu Piper. Prue e mortes Griffith não foram revelados até o início da 4 ª temporada, a devastação deixada pelo rastro Shax está sendo um cliffhanger final para a 3 ª temporada, com tornado Shax de fechar as portas solar ao invés de Prue. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Bruxas Categoria:Bruxas Warren/Halliwell Categoria:Principais personagens Categoria:As Encantadas Categoria:Bruxas Falecidas Categoria:Nivel Alto de Bruxas Categoria:Poderes Absolutos